


We're a Family

by Nagron_1991



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, For Jimon Week, Jimon Week, Jocelyn is still alive, M/M, Mpreg, NOW WITH MULTIPLE CHAPTERS, Smut, jimon, semi canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron_1991/pseuds/Nagron_1991
Summary: “It would have been nice to know this could happen before it happened,” Simon said, as Magnus continued to do whatever he was doing. Jace snorted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head. And I wanted to do something for Jimon Week 2017

“It would have been nice to know this could happen before it happened,” Simon said, as Magnus continued to do whatever he was doing. Jace snorted. “You just had not to wear a condom.”

Jace rolled his eyes; this was the fifth time he had rolled his eyes at the nerdy vampire. He clinched his jaw as he bit back a harsh retort. The blond Shadowhunter cleared his throat. The two men were both under a lot of stress; biting each other’s heads off wouldn’t help one bit. “I just told you,” Jace says as he takes in a deep breath. “There’s no record in the Shadowhunter’s Codex about this happening.”

Magnus ignored them as he waved his hands over Simon’s still flat stomach, his brow furrowed in concentration as magical hues swirled around.

“Probably because you downworlder hating sons of bitches never wanted to fuck a vampire,” bit out Simon, as he poked curiously at his stomach.

“If only it had stayed that way,” said Alec, as he walked into the room. The same sourpuss expression on his face since the day he had met him. Simon shoots him a glare from where he was laying on the bed.

Jace pushes himself from where he was leaning on the far wall. “Maybe if you’d remove that stick from your ass you’ll be much less of a bitch,” he says harshly.

Magnus clinched his jaw. “If I were you I wouldn’t continue,” says the warlock when he looks up for a moment then continues on with his task.

“There’s a time and place for his attitude and this isn’t it,” Jace said. Not backing down. This was his child, their child for crying out. He wasn’t going to allow his parabatai to speak ill of it. “So what do you want to do? Do you want to…?”

Simon gasped as he looked up at Jace, his eyes so wide it looked like they’d roll off from their sockets. The vampire looked ready to flee at any moment. There was a long, tense silence. Alec didn’t dare say anything offensive. Jace hoped he wouldn’t flee. Magnus looked up at Simon worriedly. “Do you want to?” Simon asked softly. He looked so small and scared. He resembled a small child.

The sight before Jace broke his heart. He let his cold bravado fall; a gentle look came over his usually aloof features. “I just want you to be happy Simon,” answered Jace surprising everyone in the room. He blinked. The blond Shadowhunter glanced at Simon’s still flat stomach, the baby, his baby was growing in there. This wasn’t how he pictured the beginning of his family but he did want one, time just escalated. He’d be there for Simon with whatever he decided.

Jace walked towards the bed where Simon was trying not to curl himself into a ball, its when he realized how young Simon still was. He sat by the vampire’s side as he placed a hand on his stomach, gently caressing the flat surface. “I’d like to have a family with you, if you let me, if you want it.”

Alec stared at his parabatai for a moment, face unreadable as he witnessed the scene before him, the corner of his lips quirking up in a small smile.

Magnus looked up at Simon as he stopped what he was doing. He had the results.

Simon sobbed as he broke out into a watery smile. “Really?” he asks, his voice still soft and hesitant. He was only eighteen years old for crying out. He was so scared. He was going to have a baby when he still acted like one.

Jace smiled as he pulled the young vampire into a tight hug, the Shadowhunter wasn’t good with emotions so he put everything he was feeling into it. The hug was well appreciated. Simon clung to him, like a child holding onto their blanket, he was shaking a bit. “We’re really doing this?” Simon asks, as he shoves his face into his shoulder.

“Yeah,” says Jace, as he runs his fingers through his brown locks.

Magnus smiled at the scene as Alec moved to stand next to his boyfriend. “How did this happen?”

Alec nodded. He wanted to know also. Jace and Simon always were at odds and fighting for Clary’s affections.

Simon shoved his face deeper into Jace’s shoulder.

 

_Flashback_

 

_After Simon’s disastrous date with Maia, Jace took pity on the poor vampire and took him out to drink. The two drank throughout the night. Jace ordered shots of tequila after he finished off his forth bottle of beer while Simon drank spiked blood. Jace ordered Simon shots of blood, which had the taste of tequila and the same effects. The two men were long gone but were still semi coherent enough to call for a taxi. They were getting a little touchy feely with each other in the cab much to the drivers displeasure. Neither man complained with the touching._

_They made it safe to Magnus’ apartment, with minor tripping of course. Poor Simon. He was a lightweight even as a vampire. In the room Jace was staying, the touching became more intimate. They knew that this was wrong but neither wanted to say anything. Maybe it was due to the fact that they were both alone; Jace had lost Clary forever and Simon’s failed date with Maia. They just wanted some companionship. They wanted to be loved. Besides Simon always had a little crush on Jace._

_Simon slammed Jace against the door and kissed him. Their kiss was hard and fast, nose bumping and teeth clinking. There was passion and lust. Everything was moving so fast, one moment they were dressed and dry humping each other against the door. The next they were naked and tangled on the bed. Jace was on top, settled between his legs with his cock pressed tightly against Simon’s entrance._

_Simon was writhing underneath the Shadowhunter as he was moving down his body, licking and biting any part he could get to. The vampire was going to have a lot of hickeys and bruises littering his body. Jace had a marking fetish. Every moan made Jace continue on with his assault. When Jace finished sucking on a mark on Simon’s hip, he reached towards the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube. He drips a suitable amount on his fingers then pushes them inside of Simon._

_“Shit,” whimpers Simon as he fists the covers, legs spreading wider._

_Jace soon has three fingers, stretching the vampire gently, smirking when one of his fingers brush against his prostrate. Simon gasps as his back arches off the bed. “Please,” he begs._

_Jace removes his fingers, lathering up his cock with lube. He pressed his cock against Simon’s entrance and started pushing in slowly. A long drawn out moan, escapes Simon’s lips once Jace bottoms out._

_“Shit, oh my god,” Simon whimpers. He’s a mangled mess._

_The blond Shadowhunter wanted to pound into Simon, but knew that the vampire needed a few moments to adjust. His tight walls were suffocating his cock in a good way. He started to rock in and out slowly when the vampire gave him the ok. Simon was moaning and that was music to Jace’s ears. He started to move faster then he heard him scream, Jace smirked, he had found his prostrate._

_“Harder Jace please…fuck me faster,” Simon was a babbling mess._

_“You’re so fucking tight. Its like you were made just for me…you take me so well,” Jace said as he continued to pound into Simon. He knew he was close. He felt that tightness building in the bottom of his stomach. He knew that the vampire was close too by how he kept on meeting Jace thrust for thrust. He even had a hand wrapped around his cock jerking himself in tune with Jace’s thrusts. Simon was moaning louder and louder. Thank god Magnus and Alec weren’t in. Jace started to jackhammer into him, pushing deep as he could go. Three more thrusts and he came hard growling into Simon’s ear, the vampire followed soon after._

_Jace slowly pulled out of Simon and lay back on the bed panting. Simon turned and laid his head on his chest, Jace hummed as he wrapped his arms around the vampire. They waited until their breathing returned to normal then they looked at each other with sleepy filled eyes. The two gave each other one more kiss; it was slow and something akin to loving. They then fell into a dreamless sleep wrapped in each other’s arms._

 

_End of flashback_

“We’re a family,” said Jace as he shoved his nose into Simon’s hair. The vampire in his arms nodded.

Alec pointed towards the door with his thumb; it felt like they were intruding on a private moment. Magnus nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now multi chaptered. It'll only be four to five chapters. Due to popular demand. Here is chapter two.

Jace was on his fourth glass of champagne or was it his fifth? He had lost count. The New York Institute had thrown some sort of gathering for the Clave. Alec and Izzy shared his sentiment as they half listened to a Clave member drone on and on about the Downworlders. He clearly hated them all. He wanted the Shadowhunters to keep them in check and to summon them like dogs whenever they needed help.

Jace is not surprised Simon wasn’t amongst them. He tires easily as of late. A small smile tugs at his lips; the Lightwood siblings give him a knowing glance as he excuses himself.

Within their bedroom, Simon is asleep on his side, the nerd was snuggling the Captain America plushy he had given him as a gag gift. Jace feels as he was blessed by the Angel, never has he felt so at ease and it wasn’t due to the champagne he had downed.

The vampire growls out in annoyance, as he wakes up when Jace kisses the back of his neck.

“Jace,” Simon growls out, as he pushes him away half-heartedly. The pregnancy was kicking his ass and he wanted sleep. He burrows deeper into the blankets. Despite Simon’s annoyance over being woken up, Jace slips an arm around the vampire, as he tugs Simon’s shirt up to cover his swollen belly with his hand. “I’m not in the mood.”

“I just want to say hello to the little one,” said Jace, as he rubbed at the flesh tenderly.

Simon sighed loudly as he gave up letting Jace have his way. The blonde Shadowhunter grinned, happy that he had gotten his way as he pushes the blankets off of his lover. A large smile tugged at his lips when his eyes fall on what their love had created. They still had no clue how Simon been able to get pregnant. There are no records about a downworlder getting pregnant. Magnus was stumped on his end too. He had found nothing either. Jace was glad they had Magnus on their side. The warlock has been very helpful.

Had Raphael and Simon’s budding friendship had turned into something else, the nerd would’ve certainly gotten pregnant by the man. Jace’s brow furrowed in anger, at the thought.

Simon gave the Shadowhunter a knowing look, as the blonde pressed a cheek on his swollen stomach. “You grow more possessive by the day,” said the younger male, as his fingers fall on his brow as he smoothes them out. “I feel that you’ll eventually assign Alec as my personal bodyguard.”

“I only seek to protect what is mine,” said the older man, as he kisses Simon’s swollen stomach. Jace was never the type of man that gave his past lovers affection or needed to be by their side at all times. They were all just sex to him. Yet when it came to Simon he needed to be near him at all times when he began to show. His parabatai has teased him many times for his behavior. Luckily for them the swell of Simon’s stomach wasn’t noticeable. To anyone it just looked like he had gained weight and nothing more.

Simon’s pregnancy was a surprise everyday; the pregnancy had allowed him to be out in the sun. The nerd had learned this one day when he poked a finger through the curtains of their bedroom and to his shock he didn’t burn. Magnus had theorized that it was the blood of their baby; angel blood ran through their veins. The vampire even got back his past bodily functions. He was able to eat human food again.

“Believe it or not but my heart has been chained to yours before our miracle,” said Jace, as he tenderly caressed the swell of his stomach where their child resided. Simon broke out into a watery smile. “Sorry, it took me a while to figure it out.”

Simon pulls him for a quick kiss. “Lets get some sleep,” he says, as they rub noses.

Jace pulls him close to his chest. Simon instantly falls into a deep slumber, leaving Jace alone to his thoughts. He thinks of many things. Valentine collapsing by their hand, witnessing his father’s death and; arriving at the Lightwoods. Then his thoughts change to the future as he closes his eyes, he dreams of their child, a mixture of their contrasting skin tones and held close by Simon as he hoovers over them.

 

 

\----

 

 

“I don’t want you going alone,” said Jace, from where he was perched on one of the kitchen stools.

Maryse eyed Jace from over the brim of her coffee mug. Jocelyn shook her head. Jace frowned at them but paid no attention to them. Alec looked on with an amused expression on his face, as he ate his French toast.

“I wouldn’t continue if I were you,” whispered an amused Alec. Jace shot him a glare.

“Simon, please? What if something happens and we’re not there?”

“I can do the grocery shopping myself Jace,” murmured Simon, as he stirred the pancake mix. “Chocolate chips or bananas?”

“Chocolate chips,” answered Jace.

Alec’s mouth watered. Ever since Simon moved into the Institute, he had taken over the cooking and everyone ate a lot more now. Izzy couldn’t cook to help her life. Everyone was terrified of her cooking.

“Please let me come with you,” said Jace, as he pouted. Simon clinched his jaw as his hand tightened around the wooden spoon he was using to stir the texture in the bowl.

The Daylighter loved the Shadowhunter but he was getting unbearable and he needed a little breather to himself. He knew Jace was just looking out for them but he was getting tired of only seeing the Institute walls, he wanted to be out for a while.

“At least let either Izzy or Clary go with you,” he said, as took a few sips of his coffee. “They can walk a lot faster than you right now and get the grocery shopping done a lot quicker.”

Simon hissed at the Shadowhunter as he pointed the wooden spoon at him. “Are you calling me fat,” he inquired, as his eyes narrowed at the older male showing a hint of fang.

Maryse shook her head, Jocelyn frantically made a hand cutting motion. Alec looked on with an amused expression as he continued to eat.

“What, no!” sputtered out Jace, as he carefully decided what to say. “You just have a slight waddle?”

Alec choked on his food while Maryse and Jocelyn shook their heads at the man.

Simon hisses at the poor Shadowhunter again.

Alec drank his coffee in order to wash down the piece of French toast he was choking on. He decided to intervene and save his poor parabatai. Jace honestly needed to shove his foot into his mouth sometimes. He had the gift of making things worse.

“I’ll go with you Simon,” said Alec. Ever since the pregnancy the older Lightwood became his pseudo big brother. The two had gotten pretty close. “That way you won’t be alone and you’ll be out of the Institute for a few hours and away from this idiot.” He pointed at Jace when he said the last part.

Simon perked up when he heard a few hours. He threw Alec a genuine smile, which the older male returned. Jace opened his mouth but shut it quickly when Simon threw him a deadly glare. He winced. The blond Shadowhunter didn’t want to sleep on the couch again.

A comfortable silence soon fell the kitchen as he made more pancakes for everyone.

Jocelyn smiled into her mug. “When I was pregnant with Jonathan nothing fit me like how I wanted to,” she said. The other occupants looked at her. She rarely spoke of the son she lost.

“Valentine literally walked around egg shells because I would go off on the simplest things. He once tried to cheer me up by brining roses,” she said, as she smiled at the memory. The others smiled. “I threw them at his face and stomped my way towards our bedroom. He came back a few hours later with these beautiful blue sapphire orchards.” Jocelyn smiled at the memory. She cleared her throat.

“Things got a lot better after Clary.”

“And after Luke,” said Simon, as he playfully smiled at his second mother.

She blushed. “After Luke,” she repeated his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me a while to finally update.


End file.
